


A Love Story [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Storytelling, Troy and Abed in the Morning, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "A Love Story" by blithers.</p><p>"Back that thought up," said Troy, raising a hand like he was warding off an oncoming train. "We're doing Eartha Kitt AGAIN?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Story [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blithers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/644645) by [blithers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithers/pseuds/blithers). 



mp3, Length (with music): 26:11  
Length (without music): 25:20  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20love%20story.mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20love%20story%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/love-story).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!! ♥♥♥ 
> 
> The songs featured in this podfic are:
> 
> 1) Community opening theme- "At Least It Was Here" by The 88  
> 2) Annie's Story- "The Last Dance" from the soundtrack of _Emma_ (2009)  
>  3) Britta's Story- "Ballerina" by Leona Naess  
> 4) Pierce's Story- "Where is My Man?" by Eartha Kitt  
> 5) Abed's Story- "Haven't Met You Yet" by Michael Buble  
> 6) Troy's Story- "Pie IX" by Suuns  
> 7) Shirley's Story- "Sexual Healing" by Marvin Gaye
> 
> Thanks to blithers and DrFumblesMcStupid for helping me to brainstorm music choices!


End file.
